The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,375 B2 describes a light-emitting diode (LED) arrangement comprising at least one LED, which emits light that exits from the sides and the top of the LED. The emitted light is partially or completely converted into longer-wave radiation by means of phosphors which are exposed to the primary radiation from the LED. The LED chip is disposed in a recess of the housing. The walls of the housing are implemented as reflective, and the recess is filled with a potting compound that completely envelops the LED chip. The phosphor particles are mixed into this potting compound to convert the light given off by the LED chip.